719 series
The 719 series is a Japanese suburban electric multiple unit. Built from 1989 to 1991 for JR East, the 719 series are mainly used on suburban services around the Miyagi, Yamagata, Fukushima and Akita regions. History The 719 series sets were constructed from 1989 to 1991 to replace aging 451, 453, 455 and 457 series sets which were in service around the Sendai region of Japan, in addition to a few issues being found with the former sets, such as their inability to cope with increased traffic during rush hours due to the interior seating configuration and the difficulty in changing the compositions of the sets at will as the least number of cars the sets could have was 3. 108 cars were produced in two distinct sub-variants, with the first entering service on 5 November 1991. Most sets are in service and are based at Sendai, Yamagata and Akita Depots; the sets are slowly being retired starting from November 2016 due to the introduction of E721-1000 series sets. Set H27 was converted to become the FruiTea Fukushima set in late 2014; the set entered service on 25 April 2015 in that form. 719-700 series FruiTea Fukushima Set H27 was converted to become this set in late 2014, with a press release regarding the set being issued on 27 November 2015. The set was reclassified as a 719-700 series set and is renumbered S27. The set began operation on 25 April 2015 and operates on the Ban'etsu West Line between Kōriyama and Aizu-Wakamatsu. The set underwent major changes during its conversion to become the FruiTea Fukushima set; changes included the removal of two of the passenger doors, leaving just a single passenger door behind the driver's cab with the spots where the other two doors would be both welded up, a new paint scheme, new single-arm pantographs, a change in interior design and a change in the underpinning design among other things. The set's cars were also renamed to become KuMoHa 719-701 (car 2) and KuShi 718-701 (car 1). The KuMoHa 719-701 car is powered while the KuShi 718-701 car is an unpowered control car. The KuMoHa 719-701 car can seat 36 people with restaurant-style tables and chairs with storage for baggage at the rear of the car, while the KuShi 718-701 car has a marble bar counter with six bar stools but no actual seats for passengers. Design The 719 series design is heavily based on the 211 series, so design language such as the overall body shape carries over. However, a variety of changes was made to the bodywork of the 719 series sets such as a lowered roof line and pantographs to cope with the low and narrow tunnels of the Senzan Line. The sets are normally colored in the same green with red accents as with suburban trains around the region, however some sets are painted in the Akabe paint scheme of black with red accents. Livery Variations | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Akabe | | |- | colspan="3" | |} Specifications Construction is of stainless steel. Each car is 20 meters long, 2.966 meters wide and 4.086 meters tall. The 719 series sets' traction systems are thyristor phase control systems directly based on the traction systems as used on the 713 series sets; thyristor phase control was selected for the sets as it provides for smoother acceleration and deceleration with minimal power loss. A notable trait about the 719 series sets is that they come in two gauge variations; most variants of the 719 series, namely the 719-0 and 719-700 series, are meant for use on cape gauge (3 ft 6 in, 1,067 mm) lines, while the 719-5000 series variant is meant for use on standard gauge (4 ft 8½ in, 1,435 mm) lines. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives